


A Paradise Beneath

by ShinSolo



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: BDSM, Jared Leto as a spoiled brat, M/M, Rape Fantasy, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSolo/pseuds/ShinSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And what if I want to tell you?” He said softly as he pressed his lips to Shannon’s. “What if I wanted you to stop me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Paradise Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Written with my darling Jaz a long, long time ago.

A stiff page was turned, a disconnected chord was played, and rhymeless fingers tapped aimlessly against a semi-frozen glass. Not five feet away, the muffled, nearly inaudible sound of music could be heard emerging from behind a closed curtain.  
  
Normally, the four occupants of the bus would be on stage at this hour, but an electrical problem had caused them to have to cancel their set that night, and without that hour to an hour and a half equivalent to an aerobic workout, everyone was bored and restless.  
  
And to make matters worse, it was one of those humid summer days in which one would have to be a fool to even contemplate leaving the sanctuary of the air conditioned bus. Earlier, Shannon had stepped outside and emerged not fifteen minutes later with sweat already clinging to the fabric of his shirt and the strands of his hair, and the only movement he had been guilty of was the simplistic raising and lowering of his arm while he indulged in one of the most romantic slow suicides practiced by the human race.  
  
Tomo brought the brown condensation coated glass to his lips, his Adam’s apple bobbing as mouthful after mouthful of the bitter liquid was fed to the very cells that made his body tick. It was only his second one for the night, but the unfamiliar combination of heat and lack of productivity had already caused a slight buzz to form in the young man’s head.  
  
Perhaps it was this buzz that prevented him from feeling the burn of blue eyes as they watched him from behind dark glasses, but Shannon knew.   
  
Shannon saw everything.  
  
The lonely sound of the acoustic had started out progressive and optimistic, but now the music was detached – as if the very fingers pulling at the strings had lost their place in the world and were simply moving for the sake of motion. Jared sighed, his bare toes twisting themselves into a crocheted blanket that had fallen to the floor for one reason or another, and Shannon could not help but wonder if the faint smell of sex was a constant factor that lingered in the back of his brother’s mind.  
  
After several minutes, Tomo drained the last of his beer and yawned.  
  
“I’m gonna go play PS2 or something, if anyone cares,” he announced, his shirt riding up as he stretched.  
  
Jared muttered an indifferent reply, but did not even bother looking up from his guitar. Shannon shrugged in acknowledgment and momentarily locked eyes with Tomo’s. The other man only smiled and walked away, but Shannon knew what was happening.  
  
Five, fifteen, thirty minutes passed and the air was too still, too quiet.  
  
The acoustic guitar had long since been put aside and without it to keep him occupied, the younger of the brothers stared off into space, his mind counting down the seconds until he could move onto something else.  
  
And then, as if right on cue, the minute hand of the clock moved two notches past the four and Jared pulled himself to his feet. Shannon watched as his brother set his sunglasses on the table before kneeling in front of him.  
  
“I think I’m going to go play video games,” he said, his lips turning up to form an almost evil grin.  
  
“You don’t have to tell me,” Shannon responded, unable to look his brother in the eye. “We all know what you’re about to do.”  
  
Jared sighed and let his fingers gently caress the side of his brother’s face, his eyes a dangerous shade of blue-violet.  
  
“And what if I want to tell you?” He said softly as he pressed his lips to Shannon’s. “What if I wanted you to stop me?”  
  
“Do you?” Shannon asked, but Jared only smiled and looked away. “Don’t hurt him, Jay.”  
  
“You know I won’t,” Jared replied, but he had other things on his mind.  
  
Jared pressed a kiss to his brother’s forehead before standing up and making his way toward the back of the bus. He could not help but smile at the fact that Matt had already pulled the curtain of his bunk all the way shut and turned up his iPod as loud as it would go.  
  
The door that separated the bunks from the very back of the bus was open ever so slightly and for a few moments Jared simply watched. He loved the way Tomo chewed on his bottom lip as he concentrated, and the way he turned his head – and the controller – while he played as if he believed that doing so would give his character that added edge it needed to win.  
  
But all beautiful things must eventually come to an end.  
  
“Get up, Milicevic,” Jared demanded as he pushed his way into the room, his fingers wrapping around the Playstation cords and unplugging them from the front of the television. “TV’s mine now.”  
  
“What the fuck was that for? I was using that, thank you very much!” Tomo spat as he rose to his feet, his eyes narrowed and locked with Jared’s.  
  
"I said, ‘clear out,’" Jared said, countering Tomo's glare with one of his own. "Now."  
  
“And what if I don’t? I was here first,” Tomo replied, a sudden rush of childish stubbornness rising inside of him.   
  
Jared's angry glare melted into a sadistic smirk as he tapped his fingers against the doorframe, blocking Tomo’s only escape route.  
  
"And if you don't?" he said all too innocently before pushing Tomo against the inside of the door as hard as he could. Tomo’s head fell back and slammed into the unforgiving wood as Jared’s lips crushed against his in a violent display of power and control.  
  
Tomo’s eyes widened in shock as he tried to pushed him away from him, but any attempt he might have made to cry out for help was lost in Jared’s assault on his mouth.  
  
Jared laughed almost childlike into the kiss. He tangled one of his hands in Tomo’s hair and pressed the other against his chest, holding him firmly in place.  
  
“No one can save you now, my darling Tomislav,” he whispered in a singsong voice.  
  
“Fuck off!” Tomo growled while trying to shove Jared away from him. But all his attempt succeeded in doing was delighting Jared even more. Tomo already knew that the only way out was to give in to Jared, but to give in so soon would be like selling his own soul on the auction block.  
  
Jared pulled out of the kiss and licked his way across Tomo's jaw, before bitting down into the soft flesh of his throat. At the same time, his other hand pushed its way between Tomo’s legs, roughly grabbing for his balls.  
  
Tomo yelled and kicked at Jared, causing the other man to lose his balance. He then used all the strength he could find to shove Jared backwards.  
  
“Stay the fuck off me!” He snarled.  
  
Jared screamed as he fell into the wall, but within a matter of seconds he had launched himself back at Tomo, this time grabbing the younger man by his hair and pulling him to the floor.  
  
“You mother fucking bitch!” Jared screamed as the two of them hit the floor hard enough to cause the bus to dip.  
  
“Fuck you, Jared. This isn’t Fight Club,” Tomo sneered as he swung wildly, his left fist colliding with the side of Jared’s face.  
  
"This is whatever the fuck I say it is!" Jared shot back with a sadistic laugh as he wrapped his legs around Tomo's waist and flipped them so that he was on top, his hands clenched around Tomo's throat. "You. Will. Obey. Me." He demanded, his teeth clenched.  
  
Tomo's eyes watered as he clawed at Jared’s hands.   
  
"You're fucking crazy," he managed to chock out as soon as Jared’s hands loosened their grip enough for him to breathe.   
  
"Yeah, I've heard that before," Jared said with a smirk as he straddled his waist, his lips once against forcefully crashing against Tomo’s, his hands grabbing for any skin he could find.  
  
Tomo squirmed away from Jared's rough hands, keeping his lips pressed together as tight as he could. He still was not prepared to declare his defeat even though he had lost most of his energy when Jared had cut off his air supply.  
  
A knee slipped between Tomo's legs and pressed hard against his crotch. He could feel Jared’s already hard dick though his pants as he rocked his hips against him. Jared’s nails dug into the skin of Tomo’s wrist and when he gasped from the pain he gave Jared all the opportunity he needed to open Tomo’s mouth to his kiss.  
  
Tomo once again tried to squirm away from Jared’s body, but failed. And without any other option left, Tomo returned the kiss long enough to draw Jared’s tongue as far into his mouth as he could before bitting down on it hard enough to taste blood.  
  
Jared's eyes went wide as he screamed into Tomo's mouth, the palm of his hand coming into contact with Tomo's cheek with enough force to be clearly heard from the hall.  
  
"You fuck! You fucking fuck!" Jared screamed, spitting blood into Tomo's face before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "You little bitch! You're going to pay for that, you goddamn little shit!"  
  
"Get the FUCK off of me!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he kneed Jared in the crotch as hard as he could.  
  
Jared winced, his eye squeezing shut as the pain rushed over him, but it only took him a few moments to go right back at Tomo, even more furious and spiteful than he had been. He shoved Tomo back onto the floor and held him down with one hand while the other pulled at the button of Tomo's jeans, ripping the zipper apart.  
  
"You try that again and I’ll make sure you won’t be walking anywhere few days. You hear me?" he growled.  
  
"You have me shaking, Leto. I'm so fucking scared of your ass," Tomo scoffed, as he spit in Jared’s face.  
  
"Goddamn it you mother fucking bastard!" He screamed, as he pulled Tomo's jeans off of his hip – boxers and all – exposing Tomo's half hard cock. "No one spits on a fucking Leto! Do you hear me?!”  
  
"What are you going to do? Rape me?" Tomo jeered. "Go ahead, let's just see if I let you, you sick fucking bastard."  
  
Jared just grinned. And in one forceful move, he had Tomo on his stomach, his teeth bitting into the back of Tomo’s shoulder. He kicked Tomo’s pants off all the way to his ankles and had his own pants undone in a matter of moments.  
  
Tomo gasped, not expecting Jared to move that fast. He knew he had it coming and he fully accepted it, but he still was not going to allow himself to make it any easier on Jared. He clenched and straightened himself out, half hoping that if Jared fuck him dry it would hurt him as well.  
  
Jared reached for one of the Playstation controllers and ripped it from the console. He then wrapped the cord around one of Tomo’s wrists and then the other, his nails digging into the soft skin all too easily as he secured the entire thing to the metal guard of the bus’s intake vent. A knot of that nature would destroy the controller; but at that point, Jared could have cared less. Now that Tomo’s hands were bound, he could use his strength for other things.  
  
With little to no force, Jared worked his knee between Tomo’s legs, spreading them just enough to get what he wanted.  
  
Tomo swallowed, his hands trembling. He thrashed about as best he could even though he knew that it would get him no where. But what unnerved him the most was the fact that the more powerless Jared rendered him, the more aroused he became.  
  
“Oh, you fucking bastard,” Tomo said through his teeth, his face pressed against the bus floor.  
  
Jared spit into the palm of his hand and coated his dick with his own saliva, an almost primal moan escaping his lips as he stroked himself.  
  
"You're going to fucking pay for what you did, Tomo . . . Oh fuck, you're gonna pay . . . " he groaned as he jerked Tomo's legs farther apart and spread his ass cheeks with one hand. His fingers quickly found Tomo's hole and he lined himself up with it, unmercifully pushing halfway inside of him with one forceful thrust.  
  
"Holy fuck!" Tomo screamed, his body convulsing in one long shudder of pain. He tried his hardest to will his body to relax, to make it easier on himself, but it was almost too much for him to bear. He took a deep breath and bit into his bottom lip. “You prick!” he grunted, his eyes squeezing shut.  
  
"Does it feel like a Prick, my darling?" Jared muttered as he pulled out only to immediately slam all the way back inside of Tomo. His nails dug into Tomo’s hips as he thrust into him yet again. “Such a tight ass . . .” he moaned. “No wonder you’re my bitch.”   
  
“Shut the fuck up!” Tomo growled in disgust, wincing as Jared slammed into him. He could feel himself bleeding, and in a way he welcomed it. The blood coated Jared’s dick and eased the friction just enough from him to feel a difference.   
  
By now, the worst pain Tomo felt was caused by his cock grinding into the coarse carpet of the bus. And without even realizing what he was doing, Tomo bit onto his bottom lip and started pushing back against Jared, meeting each of his thrusts with one of his own.  
  
"Oh, God," Jared groaned as he shifted his hips just enough to hit Tomo’s prostate, his way of rewarding Tomo for finally giving in and taking it like a man. "I knew you'd come around . . . "  
  
A shudder coursed through Tomo’s body as he clenched around Jared’s cock, holding him for a moment before pushing back against him. His arms ached from being pulled taunt, and his entire body protested with even the slightest movement, but it did not stop him from enjoying every minute of Jared’s abuse.  
  
"Oh goddamn baby . . . " Jared breathed into Tomo's ear, his lips pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade where blood had gathered from the bite he had made earlier. He gently ran his tongue over the wound, savoring the taste of Tomo’s blood as he slowly began to quicken his pace.  
.  
"Fuck, fuck, oh fuck . . . I'm so close," Tomo's moaned, lips were spilling words he had never expected himself to say. His toes curled back into the carpet as he felt himself moving closer to the brink of orgasm.  
  
Jared began to fuck him even faster, his teeth once again bitting into Tomo’s flesh, his nails clawing at his back, sides, and anywhere else he could reach.  
  
The friction of the carpet and Jared’s cock once again coming in contact with his prostate was all it took to pull Tomo completely over the edge. And a few thrusts later Jared also came, his seed burning Tomo’s tortured and bleeding entrance.  
  
"Oh fuck . . . " Jared breathed as he collapsed against Tomo’s back, his hands slowly sliding down his sides as his racing heart rate slowed. He pulled out a few moments later causing Tomo to cringe at the sudden change. “Tomo?” he whispered, the spite and malice that had once dominated his voice replaced with compassion and concern.  
  
"Yeah?" Tomo groaned in response as Jared untangled the cords from his bruised wrists.  
  
"You okay?" Jared said as he rolled his lover over onto his back. “We completely destroyed the Playstation . . . and the bus’s air vent . . .” he laughed as he surveyed the rest of the damage. The small room looked like a tornado had hit it and very few of its surfaces had managed to survive the ordeal without havening at least a little damage – not to mention the blood that had splattered onto the inside of the door, television screen, and formed small pools of creamy pink where it had ran together with the semen and seeped into the carpet.  
  
Tomo chuckled and pulled Jared to him for a blood-tinged kiss.  
  
“I’m not going to be able to walk for a week. You know that right?” He said, his hands brushing Jared’s hair out of his eyes as their lips meet once more. “But goddamn it was worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written 03/07/2007.


End file.
